undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 30
Once the truck came to a stop outside the bandits camp, Riley got out and slammed the door shut before reaching in the back and grabbing his baseball bat before storming up to the main part of the camp glaring at all bandits who dared look at him. "boss!!!" Leon called out running after him knowing he was the only bandit who was man enough to run after the leader. Leon knew he was pissed and that was even more bad for the motel group if they didnt leave the motel quick enough. Kicking open the door that lead to the cabin, Riley went over to his desk and sat down on his chair slamming his baseball bat down making Leon flinch a little as he entered. He'd seen many times people's heads between that desk and bat, Leon knew the mess it made. "what you want?!!" Riley snapped looking up to Leon who took in a breath before speaking up. "what are we going to do now sir?....the bandits are gonna need to know" Leon said and for a moment it looked like Riley was going to go bat ship crazy at him but the leader just sighed as he layed his head on the desk thinking. Leon was suprised, he'd seen Riley angry thats for sure but never this angry. He'd also never seen Riley be defeated by any other group so Leon imagined this was the angriest Riley had ever been...... and that meant Riley was going to be more unpredictable. "i'm gonna bash some heads in" Riley said before walking out of the back and slamming the door leaving Leon to hope Riley meant zombie heads..... Walking away from the camp, Riley was left alone as he headed towards the ditchs, large enough to trap the zombies, Riley thought to himself as he looked over the ugly beasts that it held. Each of them with rotting teeth that opened and shut attempting to eat the space that was in between them and Riley. Their gnarled hands reaching out trying to scratch their dirty claw like nails on Riley's skin.....Riley didnt pity them at all however. He knew they wern't smart or tough enough to survive and they desearved to die. They desearved to become one of them freaks and be forced to never be able to eat, even though thats all they wanted....Riley knew he would never wind up like them. However just as he raised his bat to smack one of their eyeballs out, Riley came up with an idea in his head and lowered the weapon, his trademark grin returning to his face as he pictured what would happen if he put the idea into action. "well.....looks like today is your lucky day" Riley said to them before starting to walk away heading back to camp to get his bandits "your going to get a 10 people meal" Riley finished before laughing to himself. ---- Bending over into his truck, Will shoved a Remington 700 BDL into a police bag of guns. Will was told by Logan that Connor was a policeman before this and had managed to get around two shotguns and a rifle as well as a couple of hand guns into this bag, so Will had decided to put all the shotguns and rifles into the bag that made up to 7 shotguns and 5 rifles, everyone who could use one would have a handgun and then Will has kept the 8 machine guns in his army bag. Then the remaining 12 handguns and different types of ammo, clips, cartridges and bullets were put into a large bag. Finally managing to get the Remington in the bag, Will grabbed the next gun and saw it was a Colt Official Police and quickly had flashbacks of when Connor was pointing it at him during the little showdown they had.... Shaking his head, Will eventually checked to make sure it was fully loaded before he slide it under the scarf at his waist. However before he could return to putting the guns in there bags, he heard someone speak behind him and turned to see Natasha. "nice bum" Natasha observed looking at it suggestively before the two of them burst out into laughs until they soon went back to silence and Natasha spoke again. "so, the guns fitting into the bags?" Natasha asked and Will nodded coming out of the truck so they could look at eachother. "yeh, it'll be nice for the guns to be not all over the place" Will mused and Natasha smiled at the joke before agreeing with him. "yeh it would be nice to have a little more room" Natasha said before the two of them heard someone calling Will's name so put down another hand gun he was holding into the large bag and began to walk in that direction leaving Natasha to continue what he had nearly finished. Walking around the van, Will dodged past Logan and Karen who had nearly finished putting the food supplies into the back of the vehicle and had already sorted out the other supplies which were also in the van before he came face to face with Anthony who had called him. "whats the matter?" Will asked and Anthony pointed to a zombie herd heading there way through the forest which caused Will to be confused. "they must've been drawn to the gun fire" Anthony stated but Will shook his head. "if they were, they would've been here two hours ago......" Will said in thought before noticing a bandit moving back through the woods and he knew the reason why the zombies were here but before he could continue his speaking, the two of them heard the sound of vehicles approaching and turned to see a car heading towards them...... STRAIGHT towards them. ---- "MOVE!!!" Will ordered and pushed Anthony down to the ground out of the way as the car smashed straight through the gate and left the whole area in a complete mess as the zombies began tumbling through the gates towards the motel group who had gathered around in shock. However the driver of the car wasn't too lucky because as he got out in a panic, the zombies quickly grabbed him and sent him to the ground before they gathered around him and began to tear the person apart. However while the rest of the group held back being sick, Will realised that they had time while the zombies done this. "people!!!" Will said to get their attention moving backtowards the vehicles and dragging Anthony with him who had just been standing there in shock "we've now got shorter time to get what remains in the vehicles" Will told them and they all got back to what they was doing and soon enough they was getting close to getting everything in the vehicles. "Elizabeth, Aiden make sure that the rooms dont have any more personal belongings or supplies in them" Will shouted as he picked out his crossbow from the truck and aimed it at an incoming zombie before firing and quickly collecting the arrow before reloading it. Meanwhile Aiden quickly looked through the rooms but was carefull as he did and spotted no supplies or belongings left behind until he reached the final room. There was no supplies or belongings left but on the tableside dresser he noticed a bible and quickly retrieved it before exitiing the room and going to help Elizabeth who had found a couple of things that people missed. ---- Soon enough the group had finished packing the things and got into their vehicles ready to drive, however Will and Anthony spotted that the vehicles wouldnt be able to get through because the wall of zombies was so thick. "we need a plan" Anthony said outloud and Will nodded, they both knew they could use ammo but they didnt want to use it all up. However before Will could say anything, Anthony ran forwards to the minivan and got inside of it while Will called out after him. "what you doing?!!!" Will asked but quickly found his answer when Anthony pulled the minivan in reverse and Will moved back "dont do it!!!!" Will shouted at him but Anthony ignored him and drove the minivan straight into the wall of zombies forcing most of them back while the other group members got their vehicles ready to leave. "get out!!!" Will screamed at Anthony while gesturing for the rest of the group to drive their vehicles and go as the zombie herd was quickly either swarming the dead bandit or the minivan. Seeing Anthony quickly get out of the vehicle, Will aimed his crossbow and fired an arrow straight through the head of a zombie close to Anthony which in turn knocked back the other zombies giving Anthony enough time to escape and get back to Will. By now, the RV and the Van had left, leaving only Will's truck which Natasha drove until she was next to the two and they quickly entered. Anthony getting on the bed of the truck and Will entering the passenger side before Natasha drove out of the motel and down the road leaving the motel far behind.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues